The Contract
by ScytsoWolfie116
Summary: A story i did for my english class I do NOT own Skyrim or The Elder scrolls


**The Contract**

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear" An exhausted man said to himself. He wore the armor of The Imperial Legion. It was General Free-Winter. The Nordic leader of a small squad of Imperial soldiers. Free-Winter was one of the 20 or so Nords that chose the Empire over the Rebellion. The Rebellion started after the Thalmor outlawed the worshiping of Talos due to The White-Gold Concordat (The White-Gold Concordat was a treaty signed in 4E 175 between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion that ended the Great War). The outraged Ulfric Stormcloak formed the storm cloak rebellion. Thus starting the Civil War of Skyrim. People all over chose sides. Empire or Rebellion. It tore families apart. The Jarls had a great influence on the people. Dovakiin chose the Rebellion. That was the thing Free Winter didn't know. A Stormcloak helped him escape the fort like city of Helgan. Free-Winter continued the ancient assassin summoning ritual. "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother…"

Back in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Dawnstar, Dovakiin was waiting for the Night Mother to give him his next contract. Suddenly the decaying corpse spoke with a suddenness that broke the silence of the room in the sanctuary. "Yet another child has prayed to their Mother. Speak with the Broken General in the abandoned Imperial camp near Windhelm. Accept his gold. So begins a contract bound in blood. Hail Sithis!" Dovakiin stood so did his follower Cicero. "Cicreo I need you to stay her." The Dragonborn said to the impatient Cicreo. "Then I shall take care of Mother Listener!" The Jester said hopping up and down. His bells no longer jingled.

As Dovakiin walked outside, the sunlight nearly blinded him. As he was walking he thought of how…different he was from the other Dragonborns. They were all Nords. He was a Harbongore. The Harbongores are much like Kajits. Instead of Cat-people, they're dog-people. He shrugged off that sour seeming thought. As he walked he noticed the small fox running alongside of him. Its orange fur glistened in the calm day. He paused a moment and took in the amazing landscape of Skyrim. It was breathe taking, he enjoyed the landscape then continued on.

Hours later he reached the abandoned Imperial camp. Tents were all torn up bodies of young men layered all around him. The smell of the corpses was awful. He heard a man's scribbling on some paper. As he walked towards it he noticed the General writing quickly. The man took notice of the Dragonborn and greeted him. "You're here! I was wondering if that Black Sacrament even worked. I need you to kill…Ulfric Stormcloak." His voice slightly cracked at the mention of the name. "Here I hope the gold covers it" The obviously weak General gave the Dragonborn an extremely large and heavy coin purse. The General began explaining why he wanted Ulfric dead. "I hope it will bring peace and no one will kill the young who have been forced into doing this….this madness! I hope you understand…Right?" Dovakiin thought it was amusing and ironic. The man wants peace so he hires an assassin. Then realized he was also a Stormcloak himself. So he proceeded to tell Free-Winter the fact that Ulfric had a bounty on Free-Winter. Wishing to claim it, he agreed to the contract and told Free-Winter. He killed Free-Winter with the sharpness of his dagger forged by Mehrunes Dagon. The sharpness of the shiny dagger finished the job swiftly. The Dragonborn said to himself in the slightly torn captain's tent. "Hail Sithis, you now serve him in the Void."

Dovakiin began walking to Windhelm to finish the contract. As he entered the city he noticed that people were staring at him. Dovakiin hadn't changed out of his Dark Brotherhood Robes. By now he didn't really care he just wanted the contract to be done with. He entered the Palace of Kings. He asked for the bounty money from Ulfric. Handing it over. The Dragonborn put away the coin purse and grinned.

"There is something else" The Dragonborn said and threw a small Iron Knife into Ulfric's chest. Immediately falling on the ground dead, the heavy Nordic man made a thud as he hit the ground. The Contract was complete…


End file.
